There are attempts to use predictor devices of the type mentioned in the introduction particularly in aircraft, in which they are connected to an adaptation device and an L1-adaptive control apparatus to form a control device for controlling actuating variables of the aircraft, e.g., the thrust or position of elevators and/or rudders. In order to be able to determine the effect of the controlling of the actuating variables of the aircraft, sensors are additionally provided that are capable of measuring a state, e.g. an angular rate or a speed of the aircraft.
The plant, which in the case of the aircraft is the aircraft with its associated flight dynamics, has certain uncertainties that make a generally valid constant parametrization of previously used basic control apparatus, which have a PID controller, for example, difficult. In particular, such basic control apparatus are incapable of adequately reacting to changes in the properties of the plant, particularly to changes of a characteristic of the uncertainties that lead to a behavior that differs from a nominal behavior. Therefore, the L1-adaptive control apparatus may be additionally provided in order to limit the effects of deviations from this nominal range or of uncertainties on the control system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an improved L1-adaptive controller that addresses the shortcomings mentioned above. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.